


The Thunderbird

by boefromhu, LilyPotteri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dom/sub Undertones, First Dates, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boefromhu/pseuds/boefromhu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPotteri/pseuds/LilyPotteri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been pining after the hot barista at the local coffee shop for months. Little does he know that Castiel feels the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thunderbird

**Author's Note:**

> Personal note by Boe: I'm sorry guys for not writing Summer lovin' I'm stuck. I needed a break from our Baby so this came into my mind.  
> Enjoy this cliché :D  
> Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural and we don't profit from this.

"Welcome back! Dean, right? A black espresso as usual?" The handsome guy asked with a small smile from behind the counter.  
"Yeah, hi there. I didn't really catch your name, sorry."   
"It's Castiel. You work at Singer's shop, don't you?"  
Dean was always amazed by the hot man's voice so he needed a few moments to chase away the dirty thoughts he had.  
"Yes, do you need something?" He got his coffee, and let the smell and taste wash over his senses. "Damn, this is still the best thing I've ever drank."   
"Well thank you. Yes, I wanted to ask if you could bring in my '65 Thunderbird? I don't know what's wrong with it and I heard that you know your way around classic cars?"   
He sounded uncertain, like he didn't know how to speak to people. It was endearing.  
"I'm the best around here."

Dean winked at Castiel, enjoying the slight blush it caused, and leaned onto the counter as he sipped his coffee, eyes raking the man's body. He liked what he saw: sharp jawline, stubble and piercing blue eyes. Dean loved blue eyes, they reminded him of the ocean.  
"So when can you bring her over?"

"Can you tail her for me? I don't have anything I could use and she's not working."  
Dean swallowed. He knew that once he arrived to Castiel's place he wouldn't be able to not make a move.   
'I'm a professional. I can do this.'

"Yeah, sure. Give me an address and a time I can go to pick her up."

Cas scribbled his address and phone number on a napkin and gave it over to Dean.  
"My shift ends at 8pm. Maybe you can give me a lift?"  
Oh Cas was straightforward if something - Dean thought but nodded. He is not one to turn down a guy this gorgeous.  
"Sure. I will pick you up and then we will check out your car. I'm sure I can fix her. There is nothing I can't do with my hands" he added with a wink.

"Really? We will see." Dean could practically feel the way Castiel undressed him.  
"Uhm, yeah. I gotta go now. Bye. See you later." With a nervous little wave he left the shop.

*

"Winchester! If you fuck up one more thing you can go home and start your vacation earlier!" Dean cringed at hearing his boss shouting and screamed back a quick sorry. Bobby just shook his head murmuring 'idjiot' under his breath.

Maybe Dean was a bit distracted and it could be truth that he checked his watch a bit more often, but that wasn't a big deal. He was still the best mechanic in the county and Bobby knew that, he just had some anger issues.  
"I will have a '65 Thunderbird coming in later today, I will just have to tail her in." He said casually.   
"If you are finished with the one you are working on, it's good with me"

"Okay, sir! I'm almost finished with this crap. It will probably be better than it was as new."   
Dean tried to be quick as he could because he wanted to take a shower before going to Cas'. Maybe he would get lucky.

"I'm done, Bobby! Going now and be back tonight with the baby. See ya!"  
And he ran away like hellhounds were chasing him.

*

Cas just finished closing up as he heard the '67 Impala arriving in front of the shop. He looked at his reflection on a coffee machine and fixed his hair quickly so it looked appealingly messy.  
"Heyya Cas, you ready to go?"  
Dean walked in with a confident grin on his face.

"Cas? That's new. I like it. Let me close the door and we can go."   
In two minutes they were in the car and Cas gave quick instructions to his place.  
They found out on the short ride, that they liked the same kind of music and movies but had a heated argument over Star Wars versus Star Trek, that lasted even when the two men went into the garage.  
"Holy shit. What a babe." Dean was amazed by the dark blue machine in there.  
"I'm glad you like her. Could you please check her? I'm sure there's nothing serious but I really miss driving her." The raven haired man looked at Dean with great, pleading eyes so he couldn't say no.

Dean jumped out of his car to get a closer look. It was beautiful, and in a good shape.  
"I'm sure it's nothing, it's obviously well taken care of. I will take a look at her here, and see what I can do. Then I will tail it to the shop to patch her up. Don't worry, your baby is in good hands"  
Dean smiled at the man.

"Okay, I trust you with her."

Cas said squeezing quickly Dean's hand, making the other man flush and go to work.

*

After ten minutes he crawled out from the bottom of the car with a grin on his face.  
"There's no serious problem with her. I can even fix her here, if you want me to."  
"That would be great."   
Suddenly Cas was right behind Dean with two hands on his hips.

Dean felt heat rushing south at the touch on his hips and he stood up, tilting his hips back into Cas' crotch.  
"Just some misplacement. It will only take a couple of minutes and she will be good as new."  
Cas ran his fingers up and down Dean's sides teasingly.  
"I'm very grateful for your...expertise"

"Don't distract me! I have to do my work. Then you can pay for my service."

Dean stepped back and with great strength he started working. But hearing Cas' quickened breath and rustling in his clothes made him finish the replacements much longer than he expected.

"You will get what you deserve, Dean"

Cas said hoarsely and stepped back to let the boy work.   
The dashingly good looking boy with shining green eyes and sandblonde locks was too hot for his measure and since Cas laid eyes on him he wanted to bend him over any kind of surface and fuck the living hell out of him.

"I'm done." Said Dean finally, as he turned around and pushed Cas against the wall.  
"I've wanted to do this for months. Gosh, you make me crazy." He leaned in to kiss the messy haired man but before he could do that Castiel turned them.   
"You're not alone with that, Dean. I imagined you in so many scenarios. Against the wall, in my living room or on your knees behind the counter. God, boy. I want you."

Dean moaned brokenly and his head fell back to the wall with a loud thud.  
"You have me"   
Cas kissed him finally, all teeth and tongue.  
"Let's go inside. I don't want to do it here. I want to take you apart piece by piece and put you back together"

"Yeah, let's.. Let's do that. Lead me."

The taller man trembled under Cas' hands but followed the raven haired guy to the house. They shed each others' clothes as they went to the bedroom.

When they reached the room, Cas pushed Dean down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, pinning the guy into the bed and kissed him again.  
They were both in underwear and Cas raked his nails down Dean's chest.  
"So fuckin' hot. Wanted to fuck you since I first saw you" he groaned into the blonde's ear.

"Yes, please. Want you."   
Dean knew he sounded like a bad porn movie but he couldn't help it. He's been going to the café for months now and since the first time he wanted the black haired man.  
Cas just smirked at him and he started kissing his way down to Dean's tented boxers on his body.

Dean moaned and bucked his hips up into the touch, seeking some kind of friction on his painfully hard cock.  
"Look at you, pretty boy...you want this so badly, you would even beg for me to fuck you if I asked that from you. "  
The words made Dean even harder if it would be possible.  
"Fuck me" he groaned hoarsely.

"Ask nicely, Dean. I won't do anything if you don't ask."

Cas just smiled down on the panting and swearing man with one hand on the waistband of Dean's underwear.  
"Please, Castiel. Fuck me. I want you to fuck me."  
"See? You can do this." He yanked down the black pants from the tanned body of Dean.

Cas' mouth watered from the sight of Dean. He was long and thick like nothing he have ever seen.  
"You look delicious" Cas said with a grin before leaning down and giving it a teasing lick. "Taste delicious too"

"Cas... Don't tease."

Dean was already breathless but pushed his hand into the other man's messy locks. He rolled his hips to meet Cas' tongue and mouth but Castiel went lower, sucking on Dean's balls then licking around his quivering hole.

"Ohmygodyespleaseyes!"

Dean moaned out as his head fell back into the pillow, eyes rolling back into his skull.  
Cas continued to lick around Dean's hole and quickly reached over the boy's mouth with two fingers.  
"Suck. Make them nice and wet so I can fuck you with them"

Dean was quick to obey and sucked on Cas' fingers. "You're so good."  
The younger man tried to push against Cas' tongue but the man with his free hand pushed him back to the bed.  
"No, babe. Stop. I'm in charge. Let me get the lube." Cas pulled out his fingers and smeared the saliva around the wet hole.

Dean could only whimper from the authority in Cas' voice.   
Cas grinned and reached over to the bedside table to get the lube and a condom, popping the lid and slicking his fingers up.  
"Tell me you want me. Beg for it, babe. Let me hear your voice"

"Can't...." Dean was trembling over the assault of Castiel's fingers.  
"You can and you will. Otherwise I'm leaving you here, empty, achingly hard and desperate."  
"No, please. Fuck me Castiel! Please. I'm begging you. I want you."

He was shaking but tried to be as good as Cas wanted him to be.  
"Good boy. Now be still. I'm gonna finger you then fuck you so much you won't be able to walk."

Cas pushed in one and then two fingers, slowly stretching out the boy beneath him.   
"I can take more...please give me more'' Dean whimpered brokenly.  
"You will get more when I give it to you. When I think you deserve it. Do you think you earned it, babe? Were you a good boy?"  
Cas finally found Dean's prostate and his fingers didn't leave it after that. Dean whined and screamed and begged but Cas just smirked and added a finger to the game. He wanted to have Dean totally desperate when he finally fucked him.

Dean was amazed by Castiel's patience and dominance. He couldn't see that in him but liked it nonetheless.

"Please... It's not enough. I want you in me. I want your cock. Give me. I'm gonna be good."   
Tears were streaming down from the blonde's eye and he trashed.   
"I said no moving. Do you want to get fucked or not?"  
"Yes, yes please."

"Then stay still and be a good boy for me. Disobedient bad boys don't get their pretty asses fucked."  
Dean bit his bottom lip but made himself perfectly still, gripping the bedding for leverage.  
Cas smiled at that and leaned down to place a kiss onto the slightly parted lips.  
"That's right baby."

"Please, Cas. Fuck me already."

Dean was practically crying continuously by the time the other man tore open the condom packet with his teeth while he was still four fingers deep in Dean.  
"You're gonna get it, babe. Don't worry."  
He slicked up his dick with some more lube and pulled out his fingers. Dean started whimpering but stayed still.  
"Good boy."

Cas lined himself up with Dean's stretched hole and pushed in with one thrust.   
"Of fuck, you are tight" he managed to get out when he was all the way inside.  
Dean cried out from the mixture of pleasure and pain, but stayed motionless.  
"You're so big....so full...so good."

Cas groaned and started a punishing pace after Dean got used to his size.  
"Touch me, babe but don't touch yourself. You will come only by being fucked. Just like a bitch you are."  
The sandy haired guy wrapped his legs around Cas' waist and pulled his head down for a messy and uncoordinated kiss. The man on top bit his bottom lip, drawing blood when Dean squeezed his muscles.  
"Sneaky little thing. You will get punished for this."

Dean flashed a cheeky grin and pulled Cas closer with his legs around his waist.  
"Punish me, then. I was a bad boy."  
Cas groaned at that and reached for Dean's hands, lifted them above his head and pinned them down there.  
"Don't be so excited about punishment. You might regret it" he whispered into his ear before biting down on his earlobe.

"I'm... I'm sure I won't." Dean managed to say between the teeth rattling thrusts.   
"Turn around, boy." Cas said after he pulled out of Dean's willing body.  
Dean got on his hands and knees and Castiel slid back with a quick shove, spanking Dean's ass while doing it.  
"Wha.. Jesus Christ Cas... Holyshitholyshit!"   
"Five for misbehaving."

They both knew it wasn't a real bad move but Cas wanted to see how Dean would react to some hard spanks. Good so far.  
Dean could feel the burning handprints on his rear and it sent him far too close to coming.  
"Cas, no more. I don't wanna come yet."

His voice was thick with tears but he wanted to be good. He wanted this to last.

"You come when I tell you to come." Cas whispered and gave Dean his fifth and last spank. "Look at your ass, so red and hot."  
Dean groaned as he tried to get himself together. He was so close but wanted to wait for Cas' order to come.  
"Please... please " he begged as the other man moved inside him with much more force, hitting his prostate over and over.

"Not yet. Gosh, you feel so fucking good." Cas pushed at Dean's neck, making a better position to fuck into him deeper.   
"Caaaas.." Dean could only hold onto the blanket under him and turned his head to actually get some air into his lungs.   
Cas draped himself over the freckled back and whispered filthy things into his ear as he moved inside the pinger man.

"I would love to keep you here, tied to the headboard with a blindfold over your eyes and a gag in your mouth. I would rim you, then fuck you open with my fingers while I suck you, but never let you come. I would bring you to the edge and push you back. I could do that for hours. And when you were close to black out that's when I would let you come."  
Dean whimpered and bit onto the pillow not to scream as he saw everything Cas talked about in vivid details. Fuck he wanted them all with this man.  
"You liked that don't you, dirty boy? You wanna hear more? When I would feel like it I would remove the gag from between your pretty lips, just to be able to fuck your eager mouth, and use it for my liking. I would hold onto the headboard and push into your throat until I come down into it. You would look so good taking my cock deep without choking."  
Cas slid his hand into the sand-blonde hair and pulled Dean's head up a bit.  
"You would love that, wouldn't you, my filthy little bitch?"

Dean could only nod, no words came out of his mouth.  
"I thought so."

Cas pulled the shaking man up, keeping him close to his chest. He didn't have much place to move but he wanted Dean to come like this, as clots to him as possible.  
"Are you close, baby? Because I am. And I want to feel you come on my cock."   
"Now come."

Cas pinched Dean's nipple and bit down hard on his shoulder when he felt that Dead did just like he said.  
"Cas!" Dean screamed and came all over the sheets without even needing a hand on himself. It's been years since he last did that.  
Cas didn't stop thrusting, not even when Dean got limp in his arms.

The tightening muscles around him pushed Cas over the edge of his own orgasm, filling the condom deep inside of Dean. He rode the waves of pleasure with his head thrown back and Dean's name on his lips.   
When he came down from his high, Cas collapsed down onto the bed, pulling Dean close to his body, still inside him.

"M not the little spoon..." Complained Dean quietly as he pulled Cas hands around him.  
"Of course not. But Dean don't get too comfortable. I..."

A sleepy but warning look made him shut his mouth although he needed to get rid of the condom and they both needed some cleaning up. So Cas got up- it caused some whining from Dean who was on the verge of falling asleep but he was grateful when Cas cleaned him with a wet and warm cloth.   
Cas got back under the blankets and Dean was suddenly on him like a clingy octopus.   
"Let's sleep, Dean! We will talk in the morning."  
He kissed the smiling man on his chest and pulled the blankets up to cover their bodies.  
It's been a long time since he slept that well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you filthy animals!!!  
> If you liked this, please show your love with giving us kudos and comments!!! :)  
> We love you!  
> Kisses,  
> Boe&Lily


End file.
